All I Need is the Air You Breathe
by The-Amazing-Bumblebee
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's god-daughter. She is a half-vampire and also the next ruler of the vampire world. What happens when she meets Edward, the striking vampire in her family room, read to find out.ON HOLD
1. Waking up

**A/n: I do not own twilight Mrs. Meyers does. Please read and review. And questions just ask. Oh and Izzy is Bella in this story. Every one but Bella and the Cullen's and Tanya belong to me. They are also half- vampires. **

All I need is the Air you breathe.

Chapter one

Bella's (Izzy) POV

"Izzy come on wake-up" my brother called. Why oh why me? "But I don't want to" I mumbled into my pillow. I heard my brother sigh. "Fine then, Izzy" Caleb spoke softly before walking off. Not even three seconds later, ice cold water was dumped on my back. "What the hell is your problem you freaking idiot?" I growled at my brother.

"Isabella!" my Uncle Mike yelled. (**a/n: **That is **not** Mike Newton.)"If you are not out of that bed and down in the training hall in three minutes for your last lesson on acting human, I will come up there and drag you out of your room by your ankles. Do you hear me young lady." I heard him yell from his study on the first floor.

"Fine! I on my way." I yelled back pushing my big brother out of my room.

I came from a family of half vampires. My two uncles Micheal and Brian, and my mother Amanda, known as Renee to humans, ruled the vampire world. I have to brothers Caleb who is married to Maria, and my other older brother Donnie, who is getting married this may to his fiancée, Liz, who is a human. My uncle Mike and his wife Sheryl have a step-son named Cody, who is engaged to Sam, and a step-daughter named Amber who is married to Cory. (**(a/**n Cody and Amber are Sheryl's human children.) Then there is his birth child Ashley, who is married to Joey. Brian and his wife Shawnee Have two children. The oldest, Bree is married to Richie, and Lexi, the youngest, is married to Danny.

As I headed down the stairs Devin came up behind me. "Hey Bella. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine a little tired but I will be fine." I told her smiling. Devin was really nice when you got to know her and she has be a mentor to me as well as my cousin Ashley.

"Are you happy that you get to see your God-parents today?" Devin asked shyly.

"What do you mean today. I thought they where coming on the day of the dance in a week." I told her. My mother and uncles where have a party because I was going to live with my God-father Carlisle and his wife Esme Cullen, as a safety measure because the French, German, and Italian vampires where rebelling.

"They wanted their children to get use to you. Of course you remember Rosalie and Emmett, But Edward was not with them the last time and they have two new members, Jasper and Alice. They are also bring of friend named Tanya. So please be nice I know because of your power you can be hot tempered." Devin sighed as she raced ahead to talk to Alex and Jennie.

I continued down to the Training hall that every vampire in my family has trained in for the past thousands of years. When I entered I was met by a laughing Ashley and Joey who were dancing.

"NO! You have to be kidding me I am not letting you teach me how to dance." I tried sounding fierce but my cousin saw through it.

"Isabella. Trust me I had a vision that you where dancing with a very handsome looking vampire." Joey said spinning Ashley. "It is only a small lesson" he added.

After the Lessons.

One hour and a lot of spinning later I exited the training hall wondering about the vampire I was dancing with in Joey's vision. My mother grabbed my arm. "Come on child You have to get ready Carlisle will be here soon" She told me pulling up into my room. I picked out an tight t-shirt that said 'I bite' and a pair of ripped acid-washed jeans. I finished pulling my hair up as the door bell rang. I walked down the stair to open the door.

I reached it and took a long unneeded breath and pulled the door open to she My Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.


	2. Baseball games and crushes!

**A/n: I do not own Twilight. Mrs. Meyers does. Please read and review. And questions just ask. I only own the Harkly family Such as Ashley and Joey. Bella has a huge family and is by fair one of the most beautiful vampires on earth. Her beauty sometimes out shines Rosalie. Pics. Of family on homepage. Read and review please.**

**Chapter two**

**Baseball and secret crushes. **

**Bella's point of view **

When the door opened up a smile came upon my face.

"Belly Bella" Emmet yelled picking me up in one of his famous bear hugs spinning me around. "What is up girl?" He asked in a girlie voice. I noticed Rosalie standing behind him. The two of them made the cutest couple. Emmett was still spinning me around.

"Emmie I need to breathe please put me down." I told him in a calm voice as he set me down. "I am fine thank you for asking me that Emmett." I told him. "So how are you Cullen's doing?"I asked. Bringing them into the house because it started to snow. "Put your coats and bags here They will be taken up to your room. My uncles are in the dance hall." I told them before I took them to where the rest of my family was.

"We are fine dear I hope you and your family do not mind us coming early but, we thought that we would." Esme started but I stopped her.

"I fully understand Esme don't worry." I told her. My family's dancing hall was three stories high so I took the Cullen's up to the high level and opened the door.

"Wow it is amazing so....so beautiful. Is the room always decorated like this?" Alice asked. I watched as she took in the room. The walls were painted a very light snowing blue, with random sparkling snowflakes painted closer to the ground. White lights where all over the room and a large sound system was in one corner playing soft music.

"Well, all I am going to say is that you should see it at Christmas. The tree is always magnificent with the spot lights mounted up here. Well come on lets go." I said as I jumped up onto the railing still facing the Cullen's, smiled and jumped. I could see Alice and Edward looking over the railing worried while Emmett and Rosalie took a running start and jumped over their brother and sister, and the railing laughing. Esme and Carlisle laughed at their children's shocked faces. Soon all of the Cullen's plus Tanya were next to me, waiting for what would come next.

"Bella Darling there you are!" Ashley yelled running at me.

"I got to go bye." I yelled starting to run away but Ashley pounced holding my arms behind my back so that I could not fight her off. "Oh knock it off I just wanted to know if you wanted to play baseball. It's not like I'm going to make you dance against your own will." she laughed getting up.

I flipped myself over and glared. "You are ready did, ya moron" I hissed. "And since when do I not want to play baseball" I stated getting up and brushing off my jeans. "You do not know how lucky you are that my shirt and jeans were not harmed in that attack, Ah who cares anyway." I mumbled then looked up at the Cullen's. "Would you like to play?" I asked.

"Yes" Emmett said then looked at Jasper and smiled. "We would like to play" they both said, acting like the two men from the Wii commercial. We all chuckled as we headed out the door and into our fast backyard.

"Is everything in this house so large?" Jasper asked amazed.

"Yep only the best for the family. Nice is it not." Ashley joked holding onto Joey's hand.

We started to run faster to the field. Soon we could hear everyone laughing and goofing off. When we entered the clearing Amber and Cory were throwing the ball around about a mile apart, and my mother and uncles where heading towards us.

"Carlisle, Esme, How are you?" Brian asked as he neared closer. Carlisle and Esme started to talk to him and I looked back at Edward and Alice.

"Do you play baseball in your home town?" I asked them slightly bored wanting the game to start. I could hear the thunder closer to town and Joey and Alice say at the same time. "It's Time"

I walked over to the batting plate waiting for Joey to take his place at the pitching mound. I noticed that Emmett was at the third basemen position and Rosalie and Carlisle where out in the field. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were on my team, and Tanya and Esme where off to the side just watching. Joey came up to the pitchers mound and looked at me waiting. I got ready and nodded at him. He wound up and pitched the ball. I swung the bat as hard as I could and heard it make contact with the ball. When the ball and bat connected together I took off running as fast as I could.

I saw Emmett duck so that the ball would not hit him. I reached Second base before he could even get back up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him run for the ball that went through three trees and when he reached the ball I was at third base. I chanced it and ran for home as Emmett threw the ball to Cody, who was umpire, I ran and jumped hard and landed or more like skidded past home plate right before the ball landed into Cody's hand. The only problem was that I could not get stopped and ran right into Edward and Alice, and knocked them over. Edward and I rolled a few times before we stopped. He got up and extended his hand to me and I took it.

Our families continued to play for a while until a fight broke out between Emmett, Joey, and Cody, my mother made us call it quites. Everyone headed back to our house laughing and joking around. When I jumped onto Edward's back and messed up, his already messy hair I saw Tanya Bare her teeth at me. I shook it off hoping it was nothing.


End file.
